Wenn das Böse die Welt regiert
by XxBlackLilyxX
Summary: Es war Krieg. Voldemort war an der Macht und führte eine Schreckensherrschaft. Jeden Tag starben unzählige Menschen. Meistens waren es Muggelgeborene oder Halbblütige. In jeder Hinsicht waren die Toten unschuldig.


Gedanken…

Gedankenversunken ging die rothaarige Schönheit durch die Stadt. Es war Krieg. Voldemort war an der Macht und führte eine Schreckensherrschaft. Jeden Tag starben unzählige Menschen. Meistens waren es Muggelgeborene oder Halbblütige. In jeder Hinsicht waren die Toten unschuldig.

Jedoch hatte Ginny Weasley das meiste Mitleid mit den Familien der Vermissten. Immer mehr Zauberer und Hexen wurden als vermisst gemeldet. Die Eltern wussten nicht wo ihre Kinder waren, ob sie noch lebten oder schon gestorben waren. Kinder hatten Angst ihre Eltern nie wieder zu sehen. Frauen suchten ihre Männe und umgekehrt. Ja, am ärmsten waren die Familien, welche die Vermissten suchten. Sie wussten nicht ob die vermisste Person noch lebte oder schon gestorben war. Die Familien in denen wer gestorben war, hatten es Ginny´s Meinung nach, leichter, das sie wussten, was mit ihren Freunde oder Verwandten war.

Ginny selbst vermisste jemanden. Ihre beste Freundin Luna Lovegood. Die zwar ein wenig chaotische, aber sehr freundliche Ravenclaw. Vor einer Woche rief ihr Vater Molly Weasley an und bat diese um die Hilfe auf der Suche nach Luna.

Trotzdem Luna von den Anderen als verrückt und seltsam bezeichnet wurde, war sie Ginnys beste und einzig gute Freundin. Natürlich hatte die Weasley auch andere Freundinnen, aber keine die so war wie Luna.

Immer mehr Menschen schlossen sich den dunklen Lord an und Ginny verstand das.

Sie verstand.

Sie verstand, dass die Zauberer Angst hatten und sich Ihm anschlossen, um nicht zu sterben. Allerdings verstand sie nicht, warum die Anhänger mordeten. Sicher, es war ihnen bestimmt lieber jemanden anderen sterben zu lassen, als selber tot zu sein, aber warum?

Warum konnten sie nicht lieber in Ehre sterben als unwürdig weiter zu leben?

Sie selber würde lieber ehrenvoll streben, als irgendwen anderen zu töten. Vermutlich würde sie sich zwar im Notfall seiner Todessergruppe anschließen, aber nie und nimmer einen Unschuldigen ermorden. Dafür war sie zu schwach. Sie könnte nicht mit den Schuldgefühlen leben.

Dennoch fühlte sie sich zu den Bösen hingezogen. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie ihn kannte. _Ihn _den großen Voldemort. Nun ja, eigentlich nicht Voldemort, sondern sein Innerstes, seine Jugend, Tom Riddle.

Als die Rothaarige nach Hogwarts kam, fand sie ein Tagebuch. Das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle. Er und sie lernten sich kennen und Ginny verliebte sich in ihn. Verliebte? Nein, mehr als das, sie liebte Tom. Sie hätte alles für ihn gemacht und war wie besessen von ihm.

Ohne zu wissen, was sie tat, führte sie Harry Potter in die Kammer des Schreckens. Natürlich rettete Harry sie. Wie immer musste die arme, kleine Ginny von Harry Potter, dem großem Helden, gerettet werden.

Sicher, er wollte nur Gutes für sie und sie war im wirklich dankbar, wirklich, aber wer sagte, dass sie nicht freiwillig das alles gemacht hatte? Sie tat es freiwillig, aus Liebe zu Tom Riddle. Konnte man eigentlich sagen, dass sie dankbar war für das was Harry getan hatte? Schließlich verliebte sie sich nur in Tom, weil Harry sie abgewiesen hatte. Da war die plötzlich Zuneigung, welche Tom ihr gab, etwas sehr angenehmes.

Ginny gab Harry keine Schuld, aber in gewisser Hinsicht war Harry nicht nur der tolle Held, welcher vorgab zu sein.

Früher war die Junge total verknallt in Harry Potter, der große Held, welcher alle retten wird. Ginny war sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob es Der-Junge-der-noch-lebte schaffen würde Voldemort zu besiegen. Der dunkle Lord hatte an enormer Kraft gewonnen und hatte noch dazu sehr viele treue Anhänger.

Damals war die Weasley fest davon überzeugt, dass es Harry schaffen würde, aber jetzt?!

Seit dem Tod Dumbledores zog sich der Goldjunge immer mehr zurück und lies nur noch seinen engsten Freundeskreis an sich heran. Ginny zählte auch zu diesem „Club". Jedoch wusste die Schönheit selber, dass sie es nicht verdiente Harrys volles Vertrauen zu genießen, schließlich glaubte sie nicht voll und ganz daran, dass er Voldemort besiegen könnte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Hermine und Ron, welche sich überaus sicher waren, dass er es schaffen kann und würde. Aber wie? Harry zog sich immer mehr zurück und wurde mit jedem Tag ungeübter und schwächer. Voldemort hingegen wurde mächtiger und gewann immer mehr an Kraft.

Die Rothaarige war inzwischen schon im Madam Puddifoot's Cafe angekommen. Suchend sah sie sich um und entdeckte schließlich ihren Bruder und Hermine am hintersten Tisch. Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie zu den Zweien, welche sich angeregt unterhielten.

„Hallo", grüßte Ginny.

„Hallo", sagten Beide wie aus einem Munde und begannen sich verliebt an zu grinsen. Seit die Zwei sich gefunden haben, gab es keine Sekunde, wo sie sich nicht entweder verliebt ansahen oder mit verliebten Worten um sich schlugen.

Ein gutes Beispiel war:

Hermine: Ich liebe dich.

Ron: Ich liebe dich noch viel mehr.

Hermine: Blödsinn, ich liebe dich mehr.

Und das konnte sich bis zu einer ganzen Stunde herausziehen. Verliebte konnten wirklich nervig sein.

„Also, warum wolltet ihr mit mir sprechen?", brummte Ginny ungeduldig.

„Wir haben von einer anonymen Person einen Hinweis auf den Aufenthaltsort von Luna bekommen.", meinte Ron und es klang als wäre er ein Polizist, welcher mit seinen Freunden fachsimpelte.

„Und wo soll sie sein?", fragte die einzige Nachkommin des Weasley- Clans.

„Wenn man der Person glauben schenken darf, soll sie sich im Kerker des Malfoy Manor.", erzählte Hermine.

„Im…Im Malfoy Manor?", stotterte Ginny.


End file.
